LOS ECHARÉ DE MENOS
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Cuando todos ellos se graduaron, al principio sentía una gran alegría ya que nunca más tendría que aguantar sus estupideces ni soportar sus burlas e insultos, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que ellos era un factor importante en mi vida ya que la hacían más interesante y lejos de ser aburrida. pero es tarde para eso y no los valoré como se lo merecían (ayuda de Coyote)


**LOS ECHARÉ DE MENOS**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como muchos saben cada primero de mes subiré un fic especial de un personaje casi olvidado de la serie. Bueno, en realidad el personaje de este fic está lejos de ser olvidado ya que ha aparecido muchas veces tanto en la serie como en los fics, solo que en las última temporadas ha perdido mucha importancia y se le ha dejado de lado.**

**Y ese personaje es… (Como siempre, escuchen música de tambores XD) ¡EL SEÑOR GARRISON! (Ahora esta es la parte en la que pasa una planta rodante y se oye el canto de los grillos XD) Pues sí, esta historia se tratará de él, ¿Por qué? Pues por lo que dije ahora, el marica ese no ha tenido mucha importancia en las temporadas recientes y eso es bastante injusto ya que él antes era de mucha importancia en las viejas temporadas (Sobre todo cuando tenía al Señor Sombrero cuando pasaba por alguna crisis existencial sobre su identidad sexual, cuando el otro marica del señor Esclavo era su asistente y cuando se volvió mujer, para luego volverse lesbiana XD) Así que sin más, comencemos con esta historia en su honor.**

**Como he dicho muchas veces, South Park no es mío, es de los dos maricas reprimidos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone que aún no reconocen su noviazgo, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad y todo será contado desde el punto de vista del viejo maricón.**

Estaba haciendo el mismo papeleo de mierda de siempre, revisando tareas, calificando exámenes y otras cosas más; con todo el aburrimiento del mundo y sin el más mínimo entusiasmo.

Cuando al fin terminé, solté un suspiro pasándome una mano por mi cabeza calva y reclinándome en mi silla luego de haberme quitado mis gafas y después enfoqué mi vista en el foco del techo. Me le quedé mirando fijamente metiéndome profundamente en mis pensamientos; después de unos minutos mirando ese foco, me incorporé y guardé los papeles que estaba revisando para luego retirarme.

Que gran fastidio, si antes ya era un cascarrabias ahora lo soy diez veces ¿Por qué?, La respuesta a esa pregunta se debe a ciertos factores importantes que faltan en mi vida.

Mi nombre es Herbert Garrison, tengo 52 años de edad, soy abiertamente homosexual, soltero y doy clases en la escuela del pueblucho de South Park en el grado 11-B. La historia de mi vida parece el guión de una novela de humor muy bizarro, pero es la pura y desagradable verdad.

Primero que todo, estuvo el problema de mi sexualidad. Al principio era un gay reprimido que se negaba a reconocerlo y que a través de mi viejo títere, el Señor Sombrero, expresaba mi lago gay.

Cada vez que alguien me preguntaba si era gay, yo me negaba rotundamente a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones comportaba, directa o indirectamente, como uno e incluso quería que mi propio padre tuviera relaciones sexuales conmigo para calmar mis retorcidos deseos. Toda esa inseguridad hacia que no tuviera mucha confianza en mí mismo haciendo que me volviera alguien un poco desagradable, sobre todo para mis alumnos a los que no les enseñaba nada útil en realidad y la gota que colmó el vaso fue luego de que hice una historia de amor a lo que me dieron el premio a la mejor novela homo erótica ¡Esa no había sido mi intención!

Eso hizo que yo viviera en las montañas como un ermitaño pasando por una grave crisis existencial y gritaba a los 4 vientos que no era gay cada día, hasta que un día una maestra llamada la señorita Se Las Traga me buscó y pidió ayuda para que pudiera darle clases a sus estudiantes que por una increíble casualidad se tratan de mis viejos alumnos… mis queridos e insoportables alumnos…

No fue difícil enseñarle cómo lidiar con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo que la adiestraba, me llegó una gran revelación en la que estuve hablando con mi lado gay que me insistió continuamente para que reconociera ser homosexual y cuando no lo pude soportar lo dije.

-¡SOY GAY!- con tan solamente decir esas dos palabras sentía que un enorme peso se me quitaba de encima y no solamente eso ¡Me sentía tan feliz! Se formó una gran paz y tranquilidad en mi interior, de haber sabido que sería tan sencillo ¡Lo hubiera reconocido desde el principio!

Al ya no estar pasando por esa gran crisis decidí volver a ser maestro, pero me degradaron a dar clases a los chicos de kínder, que vergüenza. Pero bueno no era difícil en realidad ya que solo tenía que lidiar con unos mocosos que ni siquiera sabía cómo ir al baño muy encontraste a mis putos y estimados alumnos…

Como había reconocido mi identidad sexual, no pasó mucho para enseguida gozar de los porvenires de ser gay, oh sea por supuesto acostarme con cualquier hombre que quiera una follada ya siendo el que recibe o el que da.

Parecía que las cosas para mí iban por buen camino ¿Cierto? Pues no, no fue así y las cosas se complicaron más con el paso del tiempo ya que reconocer ser gay fue como dar el primer paso a algo más grande y osado, una metamorfosis mejor dicho.

Y eso fue cuando me volví mujer, tal y como lo ven, me volví una "mujer" gracias a una operación de cambio de sexo. La crisis existencial que tenía cuando no reconocía ser gay, evolucionó a otra etapa mortificándome al hacer que yo creyera que siempre había sido una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Al volverme una "mujer" de nuevo sentía la paz y dicha en mi interior que sentí cuando reconocí ser gay, sentía que dar ese siguiente paso en mi vida me conduciría a la verdadera felicidad, pero en realidad no cambié mucho mi estilo de vida; solamente tenía que comportarme como una "dama" y extrañaba un poco ser el que da en las relaciones.

Hasta que pasó la más grande ironía del mundo y esa fue ¡Que me volví lesbiana! Y pensar que cuando era hombre aborrecía a las mujeres y me gustaban los machos ¡Solo para que me gustaran las mujeres siendo una de ellas! Parece que lo gay en mí seguía afectándome en todos los sentidos haciendo que solo tuviera interés en los de mi mismo género.

No lo negaré me gustó mucho esa faceta, especialmente cuando tenía relaciones y usaba la posición de tijeras; pero luego me di cuenta de algo que otra vez hizo que pasara por otra gran crisis existencial.

Y fue que en realidad no era una mujer, solamente era un tipo al que le quitaron el pene, los huevos y tenía implantes de silicona en el pecho ¡ESTABA DEBASTADO! ¡Solamente estaba viviendo una mentira! Así que decidí volver a ser un hombre y después de unos pequeños inconvenientes con un ratoncito, tuve un nuevo pene y volví a ser un hombre que le gustan los otros hombres.

Lo que he contado hasta ahora ha sido interesante y hasta muy gracioso en varios aspectos, pero no explica porque estoy tan amargado, así que seguiré con mi relato.

Una de las causas de mi pésimo carácter (Mejor dicho, le principal) es la falta de amor, el cariño de una pareja, alguien que me ame y me acepte tal y como soy tanto por mis "virtudes" como mis defectos.

Cada vez que pasaba el rato con algún hombre (oh mujer cuando era lesbiana) era para tratar de llenar ese vacío en mi corazón y tener la ilusión de por fin encontrar a alguien que me quiera (al menos por una noche) como tanto anhelaba. Pero a pesar de todas mis aventuras, nunca encontré a alguien que pudiera ofrecerme esa clase de amor… bueno, excepto por dos personas que en su momento tuvieron ese lugar especial en mi viejo corazoncito.

El primero fue Hubert Slave, mejor conocido como el Señor Esclavo, fue mi asistente para dar clases a mis "queridos alumnos", en realidad yo lo necesitaba para lograr que me despidieran y así poder demandar a la escuela por discriminación gay.

Cosa que no funcionó para nada bien y a los dos nos mandaron a un campamento para la tolerancia hasta que aprendiéramos a ser tolerantes con nosotros mismos (especialmente yo)

Aun así seguimos juntos no solo como maestro y asistentes, sino como amantes. Ese periodo de tiempo fue el más feliz de mi vida ya que al fin tenía a alguien que me quería y aceptaba como soy.

Hasta que yo lo arruiné todo cuando me hice el cambio de sexo, ya que quería tanto que fuéramos una pareja normal conformada por un hombre y una mujer, que no tomé en cuenta que a él no le gustaban las mujeres y tuvimos una fuerte discusión rompiendo nuestra relación ¡Todo por culpa de mi egoísmo! Y ni siquiera pudimos quedar como amigos ya que cuando lo busqué para arreglar las cosas me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de que era pareja de Big Gay All y que iban a casarse.

Estaba tan furioso que hasta utilicé a mis alumnos para un experimento que demostraba que los gays no podían ser pareja y el tiro me salió por la culata ¡Como me odio a mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido en esos momentos!

Después de Esclavo, el siguiente amor de mi vida fue Richard Dawkins; fue un maestro que la escuela contrató para explicar la teoría de la evolución. Al principio yo lo aborrecía mucho al querer meterle en la mente de los jóvenes que nosotros descendíamos de los monos o peces mutantes, pero cuando reconoció mis cualidades me quedé perdidamente enamorado de él y hasta me propuse a ayudarlo a que las personas fueran ateas ya que según él, las religiones impedían que las personas fueran verdaderamente felices y limitaban su potencial.

Desgraciadamente lo nuestro no duró mucho cuando él descubrió que yo antes era un hombre, enseguida me mandó al carajo y no hemos vuelto a tener algún tipo de contacto.

Hasta ahí llego la etapa romántica de mi vida, los dos únicos hombres que amé me dieron la espalda todo por culpa de mis propios deseos egoístas y beneficio personal.

Como dije anteriormente, esa fue la principal razón por la que ahora soy un cascarrabias. Ahora vamos con la segunda razón que a primera vista no parece ser tan grave y profunda, pero créanme, solo está a un pelo de distancia de ser tan grave como el asunto de no tener pareja.

Y esa razón son en verdad varias razones, me estoy refiriendo nada más y nada menos que mis viejos alumnos, específicamente los que tuve en tercer grado y luego les di clases desde cuarto grado en adelante a los que extraño mucho.

Por más disparatado y contradictorio que esto parezca, ellos eran un factor muy importante de mi vida tanto como unos mocosos malcriados como cuando se volvieron unos adolescentes aún malcriados y con las hormonas alborotadas.

No sé cómo explicarlo bien, pero esos chiquillos a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones eran un estorbo, me faltaban el respeto, interrumpían mis clases y se metían en problemas. En cierto sentido hicieron de mi vida especial; después de todo no cualquier otro profesor hubiera podido lidiar con todos ellos. Algunas veces deseaba que desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra o que por lo menos dejaran de ser unos odiosos, pero si eso pasaba de seguro mi vida hubiera sido bastante aburrida.

Suena algo masoquista, pero es la verdad; lidiar con todos ellos y aguantar sus estupideces día tras día en cierto sentido me alegraba al mismo tiempo que me molestaba. Es como un boxeador que tiene a un rival a su altura, no siempre le va a ganar pero tampoco se va a dar por vencido y seguirá dando la lucha por más dolorosos que sean los golpes.

Aunque otra razón por la cual los extraño, es porque al lidiar con ellos hacía que olvidara por completo ese hueco en mi pecho; como una especie de droga que me hacía olvidar todos mis problemas por lo menos durante un momento.

Pero eso se acabó hace 4 años, cuando ellos se graduaron. Estuve tan feliz que gritaba y bailaba de la alegría al no tener que aguantarlo nunca más ¡Le daba gracias al monstruo de espagueti volador porque ya no volvería a lidiar con ellos nunca más!

Ese fue mi pensamiento al principio ya que con el paso del tiempo los comencé a extrañar. Al no tenerlos, mi mente y alma no tenían con que entretenerse para olvidar mis tormentos que me volvieron a golpear con fuerza.

"Pero para eso tienes a los nuevos estudiantes, a las nuevas generaciones". Es lo que muchos me dirían al creer que los nuevos alumnos me ayudarían a mantener la mente ocupada; pues lamento corregirlos pero no es así, ya que los estudiantes que he tenido en estos últimos 4 años, no tienen… ¿Cómo decirlo? "la chispa", por decirlo de alguna manera, que tenían mis ex-alumnos.

Si bien los otros estudiantes no eran los más disciplinados del mundo, tampoco eran unos pequeños demonios como ellos y poco me ayudaban a distraerme de mis conflictos internos.

Es más, la ausencia de ellos me ha causado nuevos conflictos. Al no tener al "rival" que estuviera a mi altura, hace la monotonía de dar clases se vuelva más aburrida día, tras día, carcomiendo más mi pobre y desdichado espíritu.

Cada vez que entro al salón de clases vienen a mí los recuerdos de las cosas que ellos hacían.

Como por ejemplo los comentarios pícaros y sin vergüenzas de Kenny McCormick, los comentarios inocentes y estúpidos de Butters Stouch, las discusiones que Eric Cartman tenía con Kyle Broflovski cuando lo molestaba por ser judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey, también sus pleitos con Wendy Testaburguer tentando a que ella de nuevo lo machaque a golpes, los comentarios sabios y razonables de Stan Marsh y la vergüenza que pasaba por las peleas de sus dos amigos, también estaban las exclamaciones e incoherencias de Tweek Tweak, los lloriqueos infantiles de Clyde Donovan, las ofensas de Craig Tucker y su característica seña obscena, las diabluras que hacía Damien Thorne, los insultos que Thomas Thompson soltaba cada 2 por 3 debido a su Tourette, los comentarios vanidosos y coquetos de Bárbara Stevens, las blasfemias del Topo.

Y muchas, muchas otras cosas más que ahora son solo un recuerdo que se hace más lejano en mi mente y que nunca tendré por parte de mis actuales y aburridos estudiantes.

O por lo menos con la mayoría, ya que en un increíble giro del destino el hermano menor de Kyle, Ike, y las hermanas menores de Kenny y Craig, Karen y Ruby respectivamente, son mis alumnos y a través de ellos se puede ver la sombra del pasado que sus hermanos dejaron. Ya que la chica Tucker tiene casi el mismo carácter apático, monótono, desinteresado, insensible y descortés que su hermano tiene, Broflovski tiene una gran inteligencia como la de Kyle aunque su aptitud es más vivarás y pícara y por última la hermanita del puto descarado de Kenny, es muy tierna y noble, pero tiene un deje de picardía y perversión, aunque no llega a los extremos de su hermano.

Ellos tres siempre están con un chico gótico llamado Ferkle al que llaman Georgie que aborrece la vida diciendo lo poco que ella vale y que casi siempre tiene una aptitud muy pesimista; los cuatro forman su propio grupo que si bien es pintoresco, no se compara a los grupos conformados por sus hermanos mayores ni por los amigos de estos, especialmente porque ninguno tiene la chispa que ellos poseían.

Yo espero que las nuevas generaciones sean como las de mis viejos estudiantes, que me hagan enfurecer como antes, que me desafíen y sean los nuevos factores de mi vida y que la vuelvan especial y que me hagan olvidar los tormentos que sufro por no tener alguien a mi lado.

Pero siendo realistas, no creo que de nuevo tenga estudiantes como ellos. Así que me tendré que conformar con los que tengo ahora y con los que tendré el año que viene y el que sigue y el que sigue hasta que me retire o me den la patada; hasta entonces nunca dejaré de pensar en ellos, nunca dejaré de extrañar las durezas que me hacían pasar, nunca olvidaré como ponían a prueba mi paciencia y me llevaban al límite de la locura y desesperación y por siempre…

_**LOS ECHARÉ DE MENOS…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 01/02/2015.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic dedicado al viejo maricón del señor Garrison. Saben, tuve que hacer memoria para recordar los viejos episodios que se hacen mención aquí especialmente porque son de las viejas temporadas (Que buenos recuerdos XD)**

**Puede que a muchos les caiga mal este vejestorio, pero vamos, como dije al principio él tuvo mucha importancia en las temporadas de antaño, así que espero que en las nuevas temporadas y en los fics se le vuelva a dar importancia de alguna forma u otra.**

**Y quien sabe, tal vez si existan maestros que les gusta tener alumnos tan pesados y cabrones como lo son los chicos de SP y que sin ellos, sientan que sus vidas sean vacías y sin retos (Y que en el fondo estén mortificados al no tener una parejita que les dé por el culo XD)**

**Así que sin más me despido y para las personas que les gusta el humor, misterio, drama, Gore, fantasía, suspenso y otras temáticas les invitó a que lean mis historias de Pecados Capitales, El Mal Asecha de Nuevo, Empire Wars, Intercambio de Géneros, Jurassic Park que tienen un poco de todo eso y más ;D**


End file.
